Return to your fall
by simonanderson
Summary: Dipper has grown out of touch with his twin as well as those back in the small oddity called Gravity Falls. Going back after a little more then a half decade tings have gotten much darker then expected. Can he help those he cares about or will he simply take from them? Chap One up


**Return to Gravity Falls**

Chapter one

Wendy X Dipper

Spinning the chair his classmates thought Dipper had lost it. Kids his age didn't find glee in the simple act of spinning in a chair. He thought back to the good times back in Gravity Falls making sure not to think that would swing the pendulum of his mood. Feeling his ponytail drag in to the air behind the chair, and the sound of steps signaled another one.

He may have gotten through the month as a loose jean wearing student tried to order him to stop. Discarding the lost thought before flicking a small button on his phone screen he just waited before his opponent made a move. Noticing the slight resistance from his pony tail unfurled him from the chair. The shine from the blade flittered as Dipper Pines, the local psycho child disarmed the young man before redepositing it on the desk blade first. Bound to the desk his opponent was soon crying revenge of his comrades on him. Taking a break to calm down everyone watched the latest offender with the despondent pines child began to speak.

"Why did you do that?"

Pulling up the chair he sat in front of his attacker with a face of patience. Not getting an answer to his question he walked back to his bag. The day was going to be a lost cause until the gasps of the students alarmed him before he dodged the attack soon pushing the young man against the wall. Holding an arm behind the offenders back he could barely fidget before the loud snapping of bones in the joint signaled the now useless wrist. Ebbing away the gangsters bravado soon brought the young man in to crying softly while the knuckles pushed back to the forearm marked it for all to see. Clattering against the ground Dipper listened to the pop of his elbow from the socket before the victim began to bawl in pain. Finally getting his answer between screams of pain he let a kick go behind the knee before walking off.

The teacher was legitimately afraid of the sadistic child with long brown hair. Pulling his remaining paperwork Dipper would be serene until the gang banger muttered how he was a bitch. Hearing the impact of elbow against the side of the skull preceding the sound of man and floor again made even the most rugged of the class flinch.

Ellie the security officer waddled in with the paperwork necessary already filled out as best as the old woman could from dealing with these moments before.

"Dipper Pines, what he do?"

Scratching the back of his head he smiled innocently before explaining how the now unconscious student tried to order him before trying to hurt him. Pulling his phone Ellie had already knew that it was made sure to be in his favor if it went to court. Watching the video, he was attacked with a weapon before fighting back before the end of the video blacked out the screen.

"Well dipped I will need a copy, but I doubt the officer will need much more."

The teacher couldn't believe the statement before he was soon talked to by the overweight woman.

"Mr. Simpson, it shows that Dipper was attacked with a weapon multiple times and by the bylaws of self defense his technique although brutal is legal because he had no knife."

"You say that as if it has happened before."

The old woman smiled as class came to a close before the crowd of secondary school students rushed out of the classroom. Pulling a stack of papers from his bag he dropped them on the desk pulling the teachers eyes towards him again.

"I'm done."

Scanning the stack lightly before gazing at the body on the tile he agreed before asking her to take him to the office where the paperwork for his diploma could be filled. Ellie smiled at the young man before offering him ice cream for a job well done. Beginning their walk down the hall a part of Dipper ran cold as he knew where he was heading to after the diploma was in his hands.

(Return to Gravity Falls.)


End file.
